


Raspberry

by randompandemic



Series: Cullen & Róisín [9]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randompandemic/pseuds/randompandemic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Róisín Trevelyan admires and appreciates 'the finest ass in Thedas'. Just a tiny, silly thing I wrote for fun. Dedicated to willobea for her marvellous art of Cullen's butt :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raspberry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



She lies on their bed when he returns from the bath with nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips. A sound of approval rolls off her tongue that makes him turn towards her with a smirk.

“See something you like, Inquisitor?” he asks. Ros peeks up at his face with a chuckle and the faintest blush on her cheeks.

“Definitely.”

She sits up as he walks closer, comes up to her knees to meet his lips with a quick, light kiss. His fingers gently brush her bare arms. He feels her smirk, and a moment later she has stolen his towel from him, tossed it halfway across the room. He gasps, jokingly scandalised, and she chuckles.

Slowly, her kisses wander from his lips. She is all over his skin, enjoys how warm he is, how soft, the faint smell of soap still clings to him. Her hands trace up and down his back, her lips are on his broad chest, down his side. She gently grazes her teeth along his hipbone and he can feel his arousal twitch. Oh she just knows what to do. He watches her, seeks to touch her, his hands almost clumsy and helpless in attempts to feel her skin. His voice breaks a little as he attempts to say her name. Her hands sneak around him and she squeezes his firm bottom, it makes him laugh.

“Mmmmhhhh,” she hums in approval and her hands now stroke his behind and the back of his thighs. “You, my dear advisor, have the finest ass in Thedas,” she declares. But it’s not enough for her, oh no. She wraps herself around him and gently nibbles her teeth along his hind cheek, she almost bites down once, between butterfly kisses. His laughter is bubbling from his lips now, and that does not get better when she takes a deep breath and with the sternest face blows a loud raspberry on his behind.

They both dissolve in laughter and he falls onto the mattress with her, arms wrapped around her, tickling her sensitive sides, causing loud giggles and shrieks to burst from her. Giggles that he catches with kisses before they sink into each other’s embrace, melting together with smiles on their lips.


End file.
